Fearsome
by Pretty-Unpretty
Summary: Isabelle Meier is not only the girl who's my unofficial girlfriend, but she's also the girl who nearly killed me with a shopping cart when she literally crashed into my life. [rated for language]


Warning: Isabelle Meier has very strong language and I suggest not reading this if you do not like heavy swearing because... that's how she is.

* * *

_**~ Fearsome ~**_

_**~ Head on Collision ~**_

"Yeah, but I still can't believe Ceci would even say yes," I say to Louis Weasley, my cousin, as we walked down the oddly empty corridor down to Charms class.

We were currently talking about how Dom's best friend, Ceci Weldin said yes to Louis's offer of going on a date with him this Friday. Louis is charming to the point of girls drooling and their knees buckling, but Ceci was Dom's friend. He was going to get a serious hexing if he broke the girl's heart.

"Well, it's not like I'll intentionally break her heart— besides, she's one of the golden girls, she'll get over it quicker than you can say,_ 'I told you so'_," Louis smirked, running his hand through his blonde hair, giving him that lazy, _I-just-got-out-of-bed look_.

Let's just say, I've gotten the talk from Rose and Dom about how I could look incredibly sexy and hot if I actually used my hair and eyes to my advantage. Apparently my thin, lean muscular frame wasn't something girl's liked because I wasn't one to have girl's chasing me. Besides, it's not like I'll like any of them. Most of the girls at this school are nothing, but annoying.

I opened my mouth to say something when a girl's shriek made my head snap to the side. In a shopping cart — where the hell did that come from? — A girl, wearing a bucket on her head and sitting in a shopping cart came charging at Louis and I. She yelled for us to get out of the way or be crushed by her shopping cart of death and awesomeness.

The cart rammed into both of us faster than we could even scream. The girl, shrieked and yelled what seemed to be: _control, control— fuck_!

My head slammed into the ground. I could hear the cart flipping a ways away from Louis and I who struggled to sit up. There was someone sprawled across my chest and I blinked, trying to regain focus.

What the hell just happened?

A little girl was practically lying onto of me. Her eyes were shut tightly and she looked scared, but her mouth was spread into a wide grin. She had the makings of a troublemaker— I would know, I had two; three if you counted Lucy Weasley, relatives that loved playing pranks on me and me only.

The girl opened her eyes and grinned sheepishly at me, but made no move to get off.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized insincerely. "The cart had a mind of it's own— what the hell, Larkin! This is our bloody project for Merlin fucking sake!"

Her language is rather… alarming.

"Um—"

"Oh, right!" the girl exclaimed, she rolled off and pulled the bucket off of her head.

Blonde hair came tumbling out of the bucket like a waterfall of gold. Her hair faintly reminded me of Aunt Fleur and Victoire's hair, but hers was so much more golden that I personally thought it was prettier.

"I really am sorry," she said again, looking towards Louis this time. "Larkin is a bloody idiot—"

"Isabelle!" Graham Larkin yelled from down the hall. "What are you doing?"

The girl— Isabelle cringed sheepishly and smiled to herself before cursing herself quietly.

"Graham Larkin! I was just looking for you—"

"No, you weren't, I saw you in that cart racing down the hall while walking down the stairs of the Ravenclaw dormitory," Graham snapped at her. "Seriously—"

"We were playing hide and seek!" Isabelle claimed.

"No, we weren't— you were calling me an idiot, weren't you? I could hear you from down the hallway, why do you keep calling me an idiot?"

"Because you are one?"

"No— I am not! You have no idea how much I want to— Albus, Louis," Graham stopped sheepishly as Louis and I stood up, rubbing our heads.

Louis was disgruntled, blinking a few times as he looked around.

"Done with your arguing? Damn, my head hurts—"

"I agree," I say in a light tone, watching everything around me spin.

Graham looked terribly red from what I could see.

Isabelle twirled her hair between her fingers. She walked over to Graham and pats his cheek like he was a child. She obviously didn't care that she was about a foot short than her was and stood on the tips of her toes just to pat his cheek.

"All flustered," she smiled.

Graham blushed even more.

Isabelle spun in a circle and stopped, facing us. She had a demanding, childish look in her blue eyes as she sprinted up to me. Her hand was on my cheek and she was tapping it quickly as if to wake me.

"Oh dear, you and poor Mr. Blondie might have a concussion," she announced. "Graham we have major problems—"

"You ran into them with a cart!" Graham exclaimed.

"Oh, tish tosh," Isabelle rolled her eyes. "It's obviously because he hit his head somewhere— we must bring them to the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible."

Graham grumbled something before looking into my eyes for a quick second and then into Louis's.

"They're obviously confused, yes, better get them to the Hospital Wing—"

"That's the spirit! To the cart of death and awesomeness!" Isabelle announced happily, jumping up and down while placing the bucket she was holding back on her head. She made her way towards the shopping cart, which was all the way down the corridor. It looked bent and broken, but clearly, Isabelle thought otherwise.

She came running back up with the cart in tow.

"Get them in," she ordered.

"Isabelle, I don't think that's a good idea," Graham protested weakly.

Even I knew, in the short time that I've know the little monster, that what Isabelle says goes. She doesn't ask for opinions. She's in charge, she runs the show and whatever she says is what we'll be doing. There is no asking for a change, as there's no way to change her mind.

Isabelle gave Graham a childish glare. There was no bloody arguing with the girl!

"Fine," he sighed. "You guys obviously won't be able to walk much longer—"

"MISS MEIER! MR. LARKIN, MR. WEASLEY AND MR. POTTER! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Professor… er, um, random Professor yelled sharply.

Louis and I had the same thought at the same time. We both shared a look and blinked once more before passing out from the dizziness and the yelling.

**.*.*.**

Isabelle is sitting by my side when I wake up. She was bent over a leather-bound notebook. The pencil in her hand moved in swift, but purposefully across the page. I guess, from my angle, she was daring something, but I wasn't too sure.

There's no doubt in my mind that Isabelle is pretty. I'm not an idiot, I know a pretty girl when I see one. Isabelle is clearly not an ugly Betty and she's not just a plain Jane either. She's incredibly beautiful in the normal girly way that most girls are.

Bloody ditz.

I guess, I shouldn't have called her a ditz since I couldn't really stop staring at her. She was one of those people that you could stare at forever and never get tired of looking at them. Her golden hair was striking. The blue of her eyes sparkled brighter than diamonds, taking my breath away. There was something about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but it made her more appealing.

You seem Isabelle isn't the prettiest girl at this school. By most boys' standards at this school, it would be Dominique Weasley, my cousin. If weren't including Dom because of her vela bloodline, it would be Amanda Sayles or maybe even Rose [Weasley] or Poppy Moore. Isabelle, in my opinion, has a look that can drive boys crazy because they know they can't have her.

She was tantalizing. If the other boys couldn't have her, I'm pretty sure I can't either— no; no one will ever have her.

"Fuck the chin," Isabelle muttered to herself.

I snorted, that saying was literally a first.

Her eyes brightened as she cocked her head at me, an excited look in her blue eyes.

"You're awake! I thought I killed you, then I would have to find a way to get myself to a volcano to throw you in there so they have no proof to send me to Azkaban because I killed the son of Harry Potter!"

Uh… and about that personality of hers…

"Don't worry, you woke up and didn't die in your sleep," She continued to ramble. "Oh dear, I would be more of an outcast than normal if you passed so quietly!"

What is she talking about…?

"— I mean, Poppy Moore, Amanda Sayles, Tyler Janis, Graham Larkin and everyone who—"

"You talk, a lot," I tell her. Her mouth closes and she looks at me curiously, blinking as if this was new to her. "And what were you saying about Poppy and Graham?"

She looked up thoughtfully for a second, "Oh right, many girls and guys will—"

"_Isabelle_," a girl's voice snapped in an exasperated, sharp tone.

Isabelle put her lips together and pouted like a petulant child. Poppy and Rose were standing at the door, but I couldn't tell who had snapped at her so harshly. They both had severe looks on their faces, both directed towards Isabelle who looked upset.

Rose gave me a small hug and Poppy gave me a soft smile.

"How long was I out?" I inquired. "I mean, it's morning, right?"

"Slow and slower you get," Isabelle commented flippantly. "It's practically the middle of the night!"

"Oh please, it's only dinner, you should get going," Poppy suggested in a near venomous tone. It sounded a lot like she was trying to get ride of the little girl.

Woah, is it just me, or do I feel some tension between those two— or three, if you count Rose? They each had stiff looks on their faces, Isabelle's more frivolous than the other twos. Seconds ago, Isabelle was talking with such ease to me, who she didn't even know, but now, she looked about ready to deck both Rose and Poppy.

I blinked again, looking towards the window. Outside, in the world, there seemed to be nothing, but darkness and I can't believe I missed that. I swear, just a few minutes ago, it was light outside. It made Isabelle's hair glint prettily as her hair blew in the breeze.

Isabelle looked up indignantly, "I was here almost all day, which is so much more than could be said for either of you! Besides, I deserve him apology for almost killing him with a—"

"A painting you transfigured into a shopping cart," a crisp Professor Chang cut in. "Apologize, Miss Meier and leave because his parents are here."

Everyone — except Isabelle for some reason — turned to see Mum and Dad standing behind Professor Chang.

"Pff, fine," Isabelle pursed her lips. "I'm sorry for running you over with a shopping cart and I hope that you didn't suffer any severe damage to your ever so tiny mind."

Standing up and taking her notebook with her, Isabelle left in almost a comically dramatic way. Rose just rolled her eyes as if that was something she did often.

She's beautiful, trust me, but that picture was sort of tainted when she opened her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I started the Albus Potter: Halloween Murder Suspect over and this will center more around the dysfunctional of Albus Potter/Isabelle Meier. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize because it belongs to JK Rowling! **


End file.
